


На любителя

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Ты такая... на любителя.





	На любителя

**Author's Note:**

> AU, т.к. здесь Даша и Олег не знакомы лично.

— С моей внешностью и характером меня никто не полюбит!

Столь внезапное и категоричное заявление, прозвучавшее из уст Даши, заставило Алекса отвлечься от своего ужина. А Жарков так рассчитывал на мирные посиделки в кафе и отдых после «Видеожары». И ведь Рейн весь день улыбалась и шутила, с удовольствием соглашалась на интервью и активно фотографировалась с подписчиками. Другими словами, предпосылок для жалоб и хандры не было ни капельки, и тут — сюрприз… Теперь Даша сидела напротив негго, нахмурившись и подперев голову рукой.

— Ну да, ты такая… на любителя, — попытался отшутиться Алекс, хотя и сам понимал, что преувеличил. Милая и жизнерадостная Даша нравилась многим — даже Олег Брейн неоднократно признавался Алексу, что был бы не против встретиться с ней в реальности, просил номер телефона… но Жарков уже который раз отмазывался, то ссылаясь на нехватку времени (прислать номер — дело не двух секунд, да), то занудствуя о чужом личном пространстве. Даша приходилась ему подругой, но отчего-то эгоистичное чувство собственности не позволяло впустить в их уютный мирок кого-то ещё. Даже близкого друга, которому Алекс доверял и искренне желал счастья. Вот только Жарков чувствовал, что стань Олег счастлив именно с Дашей, и тот самый уютный мирок в один момент изменится, жестоко вытеснив «третьего лишнего», на чью роль Алекс не был согласен.

— Эм…

Рейн приподняла голову, вопросительно смотря на Жаркова. Она была не в том настроении, когда ирония благосклонно воспринималась, а потому ощутила лёгкий укол обиды. Девушка ждала другого ответа: слов поддержки, попытки переубеждения, да хоть предложения познакомить с кем-то, но не этой язвительности. Совсем не похоже на обычно добродушного Алекса.

Жарков сейчас и сам находился в замешательстве, но не из-за возмущённого выражения на лице Рейн. Он понял, как выкрутиться из неловкой ситуации, но решение могло привести к неожиданным последствиям. Хорошо, если всё ограничится пощёчиной и временным прекращением общения. В худшем случае…

— А я любитель.

Кривая улыбка, расширившиеся от удивления глаза, рука, прижатая ко рту и заглушающая всхлипы. А после: «Дурак ты, а не любитель». И слёзы.

Слёзы счастья.


End file.
